1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching one end of a sheet of flexible material, such as a blanket, on a cylinder of a rotary printing machine, the cylinder being provided with a radial insertion slot extending parallel to the cylinder axis, for attaching the folded end of the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is depicted in the German patent DE No. 22 52 949. The wall of the insertion slot is provided with a device for attaching one of the sheet ends. The attachment device is provided with a bevelled edge, inserted in the cylinder body. An edge fixing strip secured to the end of the sheet is slipped into this bevelled edge. To prevent the strip from falling outside, this strip must be protected by a safety device, thus making the fixing of the sheet end more complicate.